from necklaces come true
by Cinta Killua
Summary: Akashi Seijuro memberikan sebuah kalung untuk Arata Alice, teman masa kecil Seijuro sebelum Alice pulang ke Perancis. mereka berdua membuat perjanjian akan bertemu lagi di lapangan basket. Apakah Takdir mempertemukan mereka berdua? Apakah Ada konflik di antara Kuroko dengan Akashi? [Akashi Seijuro X OC] slight OC X Kuroko Tetsuya (DISCONTINUED)


"From necklaces come true"

Disclaimer: kuroko no basuke fujimaki tadatoshi

Genre: romance/family

Rated: T+

Warning: AU,OOC,typo,gaje,alur kecepatan,shounen ai,dan kekurangan lain sehingga tidak bisa di sebutkan satu-satu

Note: hallo minna ^0^ bersama saya Author CintaKillua atw yang kenal saya di fb namanya Akashi Seiya. di sini saya re-publish cerita ini karena saya baca ulang ternyata sangat banyak typo hehehe. dann Arigatou gozimatsu kepada Author Aizawa Ren sudah memberiku saran agar tidak terjadi typo banyak sebelum di sementara saya hiatus dulu untuk mengejar event Miragen big bang

Happy reading minna ^0^

* * *

 **(7 tahun yang lalu)**

" **Alice chan,tebak di dalam saku ku ada apa?" pemuda berambut scarlet bertanya ke seorang gadis berambut orange bernama Alice di sampingnya**

" **hmm... apa ya?" Alice berpikir sejenak "kalau permen aku mau"**

" **di pikiran mu hanya permen terus enggak pernah berubah,nanti gendut lho haha" pemuda berambut scarlet ketawa ringan**

" **biarin,suka-suka aku dong mau gendut atau pasti ini tubuhku bukan tubuhmu!" Alice menggembungkan pipi**

" **hahaha,jangan marah dong kalau aku bilang seperti itu"**

" **lagian,kamu meledekku gendut gimana enggak kesal di bilang seperti itu hah"**

" **hahahaha...Gomen Alice-chan,jangan marah gantinya aku berikan kalung untukmu, Alice-chan" pemuda rambut scarlet mengeluarkan sebuah kalung berbentuk hati merah kepada Alice.**

" **ini untukku, Sei-kun?Arigatou gozimatsu Sei-kun,akan ku jaga baik kalung ini" Alice langsung memakai kalung pemberian Sei-kun dengan nada senang.**

" **Doimashite Alice-chan,syukrlah kamu senang dengan kalung itu" Sei tersenyum puas usaha yang ia cari selama 2 hari**

" **oh iya hari ini adalah hari terakhir aku berada di sini sei kun" Alice senyum kecut**

" **kenapa?"**

" **karena ayahku ada perkerjaan tetap di perancis jadi,aku dan sekeluarga pindah ke Perancis besok pagi,jadi…" Alice sedikit mengeluarkan air mata "aku…tidak bisa bersamamu lagi di taman ini,Sei-kun" Alice menangis**

 **Sei itu hanya bisa tersenyum tipis walaupun sempat terkejut mendengar Alice berkata seperti langsung memeluk Alice dan mengelus kepala Alice dengan lembut.**

" **sudah..jangan menangis ya Alice-chan,suatu saat kamu pasti akan kembali di begitu bukan?"**

" **hiks.. aku pasti akan kembali ke Jepang aku janji,Sei-kun!"**

" **baiklah,akan ku pegang janjimu di..." Sei melepas pelukan langsung mencium bibir Alice di ciumnya langsung muka memerah "kamu baik baik saja Alice- chan?"**

" **a..aku ba..baik saja kok!" Alice memalingkan muka ke belakang "su..sudah ya, udah sore aku harus pulang sayonara Sei-kun" Alice berlari meninggalkan Sei di taman sendirian karena malu**

"S **eharusnya aku tadi bilang itu padanya" Sei bergumam tiba Alice kembali langsung mengecup pipi Sei**

"A **ishiteru Sei-kun,terima kasih kamu sudah menemaniku sampai hari tidak akan melupakan kejadian hari ini yang sangat berharga bagiku" Alice pergi lagi meninggalkan Sei sendirian lagi di taman**

" **Aishiteru Alice-Chan…suatu saat kita pasti akan bertemu di suatu tempat aku pasti itu" Sei tersenyum senang**

 **Mobil limosin milik keluarga akashi datang, Sei melihat pelayan pribadi Tanaka menghampiri Sei.**

 **"Tuan muda, Anda di panggil sama Tuan besar untuk segera pulang sekarang" ucap Tanaka membungkuk dan Sei mengikuti Tanaka ke dalam mobil.**

* * *

 **(6 tahun kemudian di gymasium di perancis)**

Pukul 15.00,kegiatan eskul basket di mulai. alice mengamati tim inti yang sedang uji coba latihan tanding 3 on 3 di lapangan khusus pemain memberi waktu istirahat kepada anggota timnya,karena hari ini alice sedang mengalami mood yang baik. Salah satu anggota menghampiri alice yang sedang melamum.

" _bonjour_ alice _"_ (halo alice)sapa Chatrine sedang menepuk pundak Alice

"eeh _bonjour_ chatrine" (eeh halo chatrine) Alice berhenti melamun lalu melihat Chatrine

" _rarement vu rêvasser en début de matinée"_ (jarang melihatmu melamun hari ini )Chatrine duduk di samping Alice

" _ah je allais bien de toute façon"_ (ah aku baik baik saja kok chatrine) Chatrine tahu kalau Alice sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya

" _hey je vous connais depuis longtemps. Alice ne jamais mentir à moi, alors dites-moi quel est ton problème" (hei aku tahu kamu sejak lama. jangan pernah berbohong kepadaku alice jadi ceritakan saja apa masalahmu )_ Chatrine memukul kepala Alice

" _aww… Bon, je vais vous dire si vous insistez"_ (aww.. _baiklah aku akan menceritakannya jika kau memaksa)_ Alice menghela nafas panjang akibat pemaksaan sahabat (budak) yang satu ini memang terlalu peka kalau melihat keadaan Alice

"l'année prochaine je me suis déplacé au Japon _"(aku pindah sekolah ke jepang)_ Alice tersenyum sambil memegang kalung di lehernya

" _qu'est-ce? Japon? Alors ce que les amis sont ici alice?"(apa? Jepang? Jadi apa yang teman-teman di sini alice?)_ Chatrine terkejut kalau Alice berkata seperti itu

" _Je ne vais pas oublier et amis ici je promets_ " (aku tidak akan melupakanmu dan teman teman disini aku janji ) Alice menghela nafas panjang mendengar ketua ' Alice' mengerti maksudnya

" _donc quand vous allez au Japon_?" (jadi kapan kamu pergi ke jepang? ) Chatrine bertanya

" _peut passer SMP je me suis déplacé au Japon_ " (mungkin lulus smp aku pindah ke jepang ) ucap Alice dengan gaya berpikir

" _puis tous les vacances ou camp d'entraînement inviter vous aviez à nous inviter dans votre villa correct_ " (kalau begitu setiap ada liburan atau training camp ajak kamu harus ajak kami di villa mu oke)

" _hmm…Eh bien, si cela est ce que vous voulez catherine_ " (baiklah , jika itu maumu Catherine) Alice diam sejenak " _Je ne me dérange pas si vous le souhaitez_ " (aku tidak keberatan kalau itu maumu) lalu tersenyum kembali

" _le temps de pause est terminée formation maintenant à nouveau_ " (waktu istirahat sudah selesai sekarang latihan kembali ) teriak Alice kepada anggota tim untuk berlatih kembali

Diam-diam Alice tertawa tampa di ketahui oleh siapapun sambil melihat latihan anggota tim basketnya berlatih. dimulai dari petengkaran kecil antara Chatrine dan Melinda yang saling rebutan untuk mencetak angka, Akiko melempar 2 bola mengenai chatrine dan Melinda tepat sasaran di atas kepala mereka, Ayumi sedang asyik dengan permen karet di mulutnya dan Cantoline diam mengamati Chatrine,Melinda dan Akiko(ikutan gara gara Melinda melempar balik ke kepalanya) asik bertengkar.

"hahaha… kapan lagi aku punya teman seperti mereka" Alice ketawa secara diam Cantoline melihat sang kapten tertawa itu ikutan tersenyum "Chatrine,Melinda,Akiko 20 _tour sprint maintenant"_ (chatrine,Melinda,Akiko lari cepat 20 putaran sekarang ) titah Alice kepada ketiga orang yang di sebutkan langsung lari menuruti perintah Alice

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **(final winter cup tahun ke 3)**

Pertandingan winter cup antar eropa Brilian star dari prancis melawan Sabertooth dari jerman berlangsung sengit di quarter 3 dengan skor 90-85. Sorak penonton terus berkumandang di stadion tersebut.

"I will not let you win the third time the queen pupeter" ucap sang ketua dari sabertooth di hadapan Alice yang sedang mendrible bola

"it is in your dreams annable, and I'll get this win for the third time. you can not take it from me" ucap Alice tenang berusaha menghindar dari ketua sabertooth

"imperious once you underestimate this clay hahaha" musuh mau melakukan serangan untuk melukai Alice 'and I know the left leg was hit by injury' ucap dalam hati

"unconscious was in your position now Annable" Alice melakukan three pointer Annable langsung mendorong Alice hingga jatuh dan mencederai kaki sebelah kiri Alice "aaargh shit" Alice langsung memengang kaki sebelah kiri

"sorry my foot slipped you are the good?" ucapnya dengan wajah tampa dosa

"yes I'm fine" ucap Alice tersenyum mengidetimasi 'cih dia sengaja mendorongku ke belakang supaya cedera kaki di sebelah kiri makin parah' Alice menggigit bibir berusaha menahan sakit yang luar biasa

Melinda yang melihat Alice jatuh langsung menghampiri Alice dan membantunya melihat raut wajah alice Melinda curiga ada yang tidak beres pada Alice.

" _êtes-vous d'accord?_ " (apa kamu baik baik saja?) tanya Melinda ke alice

"oui, je suis très bien Melinda "(ya aku baik saja melinda) ucap Alice berbohong sambil mentap tajam Annable berkata 'aku tahu kau sengaja melakukan ini kepadaku'

"if so, let us continue this game" ucap Annable santai mengabaikan tatapan tajam alice kepadanya

Pertandingan terus berlanjut dengan waktu tersisa 2 menit sebelum pertandingan berada di tangan musuh,Chatrine dan Ayumi mencegah musuh mencetak angka Chatrine berhasil merebut bola dari tangan musuh kini menyerang ke daerah pertahanan musuh. Annable langsung menghadang Chatrine one on one dengannya.

" _amour balle à moi maintenant_ " (kasih bola padaku sekarang) teriak menurut mengikuti perintah Alice mendapat bola kemudian di hadang oleh Annable

"hohoho I know you now bear the pain in your feet, and soon you can not play basketball hahaha" annable ketawa ringan memancing emosi alice keluar

"fuck you Annable and I know you provoke angry Annable" Alice memenjamkan matanya dan keluar mata berwarna merah di sebelah kanan "it seems today you met with opponents wrong hahaha" Alice ketawa sinis membuat annable tidak bisa bergerak selama sekali melihat perubahan mata alice

Sorak penonton makin keras mendukung tim basket Brilian di bench pemain cadangan dan pelatih sabertooth terkejut melihat ketuanya diam tidak bisa bergerak selama sekali menatap mata Alice. Chatrine dan Melinda melihat perubahan aura alice hanya tersenyum penuh dengan kemenangan.

" _nous sommes reine graves apparemment_ " (sang ratu kita sedang serius rupanya) ucap batin Chatrine dan Melinda bersamaan

"Chatrine.." ucap Melinda melirik Chatrine dan ia mengangguk paham

" _Montrons notre capacité, Melinda_ "(ayo tunjukan kemampuan kita,Melinda) Chatrine Senyum setan

.

.

.

.

.

Pertandingan basket di quarter 3 telah abis dengan skor 101 -90 dan kini kedua tim di beri waktu istirahat selama 10 menit untuk melanjutkan quarter 4 atau terakhir. Kedua tim berunding untuk strategi selanjutnya di quarter 4.

" _tous les écouter pour moi maintenant_ " (semuanya dengarkan aku sekarang) ucap perintah Alice dan mereka mendengar ucapan Alice " _ce que vous vous sentez maladroit avec ce jeu?_ "( apa kalian merasa janggal dengan pertandingan ini?) tanya Alice kepada semuanya

" _oui je pense aussi maladroit avec ce jeu alice_ " (ya aku juga merasa janggal dengan pertandingan ini alice) ucap Cantoline " _d'après mes observations sur le banc, ils étaient tous délibérément après vous. en quelque sorte ce qui était prévu par Sabertooth après vous alice_ " (menurut dari pengamatan ku di bangku cadangan mereka semua sengaja mengincarmu . entah kenapa apa yang di rencanakan oleh sabertooth untuk mengincarmu alice) ucap Cantoline menganalisis

" _hahahaha Cette eux vraiment attirer. puis nous les détruisons autant dans ce dernier match_ " (sungguh menarik mereka ini . kalau begitu kita hancurkan mereka sepuasnya di pertandingan terakhir ini) Alice tersenyum mematikan dan mata Alice berubah warna di sebelah kanan " _Je ne peux pas attendre pour terminer annabelle qui avait sous-estimé plus tôt_ " (aku tidak sabar untuk menghabisi annable yang telah meremehkanku tadi) Alice ketawa jahat

" _oui, je peux également pas attendre libérer tous mes capacités dans ce dernier match_ " (ya aku juga tidak sabar mengeluarkan seluruh kemampuanku di pertandingan akhir ini) ucap Melinda senang sambil meremukan kedua tangan bergantian

" _si elles ciblent le alice Je ne vais pas laisser se produire_ " (kalau mereka mengincar alice aku takkan biarkan itu terjadi) kata Ayumi sambil mengunyah permen kesukaannya

" _tous faisons le public heureux de notre performance_ " (semuanya ayo kita buat penonton senang dengan performa kita) sorak Chatrine senang

Bunyi peluit terdengar mengatakan pertandingan quarter 4 di tim turun ke lapangan untuk melanjutkan pertandingan. Kini bola berada di posisi tim sabertooth untuk menyerang namun,di hadang oleh chatrine dan berhasil di rebut olehnya giliaran brilian star menyerang ke pertahanan musuh. Chatrine mepassing ke Alice dengan cepat namun di hadang oleh Annable sehingga menantang one on one dengannya.

"well, So you challenge me in a one on one. Let this time you regret it against me" kemampuan magic copy Chatrine keluar dan kali ini yang keluar adalah gaya permainan Alice yang di kendalikan oleh Catrine untuk diam di tempat

Chatrine melewati Annable dan melakukan shot three poin mengikuti gaya Akiko mencetak angka 104-90. Pertandingan terus berlanjut hingga peristiwa bagi Alice, itu tidak menguntungkan di bagian detik 30 suara retakan di kaki Alice terdengar cukup keras di telinga Alice langsung jatuh melihat engsel kaki yang mulai membiru dan berteriak cukup keras tidak bisa lagi menahan sakit yang luar biasa.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH" teriak alice terdengar semua pemain dan penonton langsung diam melihat isiden itu terjadi

"ALICEEEE" ucap anggota brilian star terkejut melihat kaki Alice membiru

"the referee quickly call an ambulance now!" ucap Shiina panik ke panitia

15 detik kemudian petugas ambulans datang. Chatrine dan Melinda menggotong alice ke petugas ambulans kemudian alice di bawa ke rumah sakit untuk perawatan alice sudah di bawa keluar dari lapangan pertandingan berlangsung hingga selesai di menangkan oleh brilian star menjadi juara 1 se eropa selama 3 kali berturut turut. Setelah upacara menerimaan piala se eropa, Shina dan anggota Brilian Star langsung pergi ke rumah sakit dimana Alice di rawat.

20 menit kemudian Shiina dan lainya sampai di rumah , Cantoline menanyakan ke suster dimana kamar rawat Alice berada dan suster menunjukan arah kamar Alice berada. Setelah semuanya mendengar kata suster langsung berlari ke kamar Alice di rawat. Mereka terhenti persis di depan kamar Alice di rawat ada seorang pria berambut hitam sedang bersama Alice di dalam sana sedang berbicara.

"Alice,sudah berapa kali nii katakan padamu untuk jangan memaksakan diri? Lihat, sekarang luka di kakimu bertambah parah dari yang sebelumnya" tegas Shuzzou ke Alice

"tapi,aku melakukan ini demi kemenangan tim ku jadi juara selama tiga tahun berturut turut dan ini adalah basket terakhirku bersama teman se tim ku sebelum aku mengucapkan selamat perpisahan" bantah Alice

"tidak dengan mengorbankan kaki kirimu yang patah kau di vonis tidak bisa bermain basket selamanya gimana? Pikirkan ke arah situ juga bodoh" Alice langsung diam membeku

"haha Onii-chan pasti becanda bukan mana mungkin aku tidak bisa bermain basket cuma terkena kaki patah nanti juga sembuh kok" Alice ketawa pelan tidak percaya apa yang di katakana Shuzzou kepadanya

"aku serius Alice, dan ini kenyataanya" jawab Shuuzou menatap Alice dengan hanya tersenyum kecut melihat mata Shuuzou

"begitu ya..." Alice hanya tersenyum kecut "yang berada di luar harap masuk" mereka yang di luar masuk ke dalam ruang Alice. Shuzzou menengok ke belakang ternyata benar ada orang lain selain dia berada di kamar Alice

"Onii-chan bisakah keluar sebentar? Aku mau bicara sama anggotaku membahas ini" Shuuzou mengangguk kemudian keluar dari kamar Alice

" _alice .. nous sommes venus ici pour vous voir et vous donner ce trophée_ "( alice.. kami datang kesini untuk menjengukmu dan memberikan piala ini untukmu) ucap Akiko tersenyum walaupun di dalam hatinya miris

" _pourquoi ne vous cachez une blessure en face de nous tous?_ " (kenapa kau menyembunyikan cedera di depan kami semua?) ucap Cantoline masih diam

" _nous ne voulons pas perdre vous figurez dans le domaine. Cependant, vous êtes notre capitaine et nous avons besoin de vous direction_ " (kami tidak ingin kehilangan sosok dirimu di lapangan . bagaimanapun juga kau kapten kami dan kami butuh arahan darimu) ucap Ayumi cemas sambil memakan permen . Alice masih tetap diam tidak bisa bicara

" _nous avons promis pas de chevauchement entre eux, mais, pourquoi avez-vous cacher cette part de nous tous. alice en charge ne dis rien!_ " (kita sudah janji tidak ada yang saling menutupi satu sama lain tapi, kenapa kau menyembunyikan ini dari kami semua . jawab alice jangan diam saja!) ucap Chatrine marah kepada Alice mengepalkan kedua tangannya di atas Kasur

" _parce que je ne veux pas ruiner mes plus beaux souvenirs aussi longtemps que je peux être avec vous dans la dernière année_ " (karena aku tidak ingin merusak kenangan terindah selama aku bisa bersama kalian di tahun terakhir ini) teriak Alice sehingga semuanya langsung diam membeku mendengar perkataan Alice

" _entendu tout cela, aujourd'hui est notre dernier jour ensemble comme une équipe_ " (dengar semuanya , hari ini adalah hari terakhir kita bersama dalam satu tim) alice menghela nafas " _vous comprendrez certainement l'intention de cette conversation, mais, je vous demande est que, après l'obtention du diplôme vous trouvez de nouveaux amis dans une nouvelle école_ " (kalian pasti mengerti maksud pembicaraanku ini tapi , aku minta kepada kalian adalah setelah kelulusan kalian mencari teman baru di sekolah baru) ucap alice pelan

Semua diam tidak bisa berkata apa apa setelah ini karena mereka menyadari sikap Alice yang mengorbankan kakinya demi tim bersatu dan saling bersama di saat pertandingan terakhir di masa smp dan bulan depan mereka melakukan liburan untuk mencari SMA di lokasi yang berbeda di seluruh prancis.

" _Oui, nous savons ce que vous entendez et Alice et moi, nous ne faisons pas tous ont décidé ensemble que nous allions assister à sma nous voulons unissons pas dans une équipe comme il est maintenant_ " ucap Cantoline datar dan mereka semua minus alice mengangguk setuju

" _dans sma plus tard, je veux à l'école au Royaume-Uni avec cousine Emily_ " (di sma nanti aku ingin sekolah di inggris bersama sepupuku Emily) jawab Akiko tersenyum

" _si je reviens au monde perbasketan spéciale de l'école à Paris_ " (kalau aku melanjutkan sekolah khusus dunia perbasketan di paris) ucap Melinda males

" _Whoa, je ne pense pas que vous voulez aller à l'école, il Melinda. nous pouvons être hostile après cela. Cette fois, je serai à Melinda allemand-vous prêt à faire face à une école internationale en Allemagne plus tard hahahaah_ " (waah aku tidak menyangka kau mau masuk sekolah itu melinda. mungkin kita akan bermusuhan setelah ini. kali ini aku akan berada di jerman bersiaplah kau melinda menghadapi sekolah internasional di jerman nanti hahahaah) jawab ceria Chatrine memukul punggung Melinda dengan kencang

" _hey tau malades catherine stupide. Je vais attendre pour vous dans le jeu plus tard et ne pleure pas si vous perdez de nouveau pour moi_ " (hei sakit tau catherine bodoh . akan ku tunggu kau di pertandingan nanti dan jangan menangis kalau kau kalah lagi denganku) senyum Melinda meremehkan Chatrine

"si Ayumi chan veulent aller à l'école où?" (kalau ayumi chan mau masuk sekolah dimana?) tanya Akiko

"si je voulais toujours aux Pays-Bas avec son grand-père et grand-mère. Je cuisine manqué grand-mère il" (kalau aku sih mau di belanda bersama kakek dan nenek. aku merindukan masakan nenek di sana) jawab Ayumi cuek sambil makan permen

Mereka berbincang tentang kehidupan baru di sekolah baru yang nanti mereka berbeda negara tetapi anggota brilian star tetap akan bertemu di winter cup tingkat eropa untuk menentukan siapa pemenang dari tim baru yang mereka masuk tidak termasuk Alice yang pindah ke jepang untuk memenuhi janji masa kecilnya pada kalung di pakai olehnya. Serasa waktu sore telah tiba,brilian star berfoto sebelum meninggalkan rumah memanggil Cantoline sebentar dan menyuruh Ayumi dan lainnya pergi ke hotel duluan.

" _cantoline où vous allez à l'école après cette?"_ (cantoline kau mau sekolah kemana setelah ini) tanya Alice kepada Cantoline

" _Je ne sais pas, je ne veux pas savoir où le plan de l'école_ " (entahlah aku tidak tahu mau rencana sekolah dimana) ucap Cantoline bimbang

" _Je pensais que vous disiez cela. Je vous donne un belle offre spécialement pour vous. il est jusqu'à vous voulez prendre ou non il est de votre droit cantoline_ " (sudah kuduga kau berkata seperti itu. aku beri kau penawaran bagus khusus untukmu. ini sih terserah kau mau ambil atau tidak itu adalah hakmu cantoline) Alice mengambil sebuah amplop di balik bantalnya lalu memberikan kepada cantoline" _la journée d'avant-hier m'a offert par l'ambassade américaine m'a demandé d'aller à l'école à cause de ma capacité sma jabberwork assez bon à leurs yeux. Au départ, je me suis intéressé à aller à l'école là-bas mais, je préfère que vous allez à l'école là-bas. Je vous suggère d'accepter cette offre, car, rares écoles internationales offrent un grand joueur comme cantoline. un jour vous allez me remercier pour cette croyez-moi cantoline_ " (kemarin lusa aku ditawari oleh kedutaan amerika memintaku untuk masuk sekolah sma jabberwork karena kemampuanku cukup bagus di mata mereka. awalnya aku tertarik bersekolah di sana tapi, aku lebih memilih kau bersekolah di sana. aku sarankan kepadamu terima tawaran ini sebab,jarang ada sekolah internasional menawarkan pemain hebat sepertimu cantoline. suatu saat kau akan berterimakasih kepadaku untuk ini percayalah kepadaku cantoline) ucap Alice menjelaskan " _il est tout sur vous. si vous refusez mon offre est vous pouvez déchirer l'enveloppe_ " (itu semua ada di padamu . kalau kau menolak tawaranku ini kau boleh merobek amplop itu) Alice menaruh amplop di tangan Cantoline

Cantoline ragu antara menerima atau tidak " _alors que dire Alice? Pourquoi avez-vous refusé l'offre?"_ (lalu bagaimana denganmu Alice? kenapa kau menolak penawaran itu?)tanya balik Cantoline

" _Je dois un rendez-vous avec mon ami d'aller au Japon et je suis en charge de devenir directeur général en compagnie de mon père au Japon_ " (aku sudah ada janji dengan temanku untuk pulang ke jepang dan aku di tetapkan mejadi direktur utama di perusahaan ayahku di jepang) Alice menggenggam kalung pemberian Sei

" _oh pourquoi. Je accepte alice et merci beaucoup pour votre offre Alice Je suis très reconnaissant d'avoir un ami comme vous_ " (oh begitu alasannya. well aku menerimanya alice makasih banyak atas penawaranmu alice aku sangat bersyukur mempunyai teman sepertimu) Cantoline memeluk Alice dan di balas pelukan balik dari Alice

" _cantoline bye puis je l'espère vous obtenez un partenaire dans votre nouvelle équipe en Amérique"_ (kalau begitu sampai jumpa cantoline semoga kau mendapatkan partner dalam tim barumu di amerika) Cantoline keluar dari kamar Alice tersenyum

Alice kembali berbaring di atas ranjang rumah sakit dan menghela nafas panjang. Alice melihat kalung pemberian Sei dan menghadap ke langit rumah pikiran Alice terpaku kepada satu orang yaitu Sei kemudian,ia ketawa pelan jika mengingat kejadian yang memalukan di depan Sei.

Handphone yang berada di meja sebelah Alice langsung di ambil dan langsung menghubungi ke seseorang

 **[nihsiapa?]** ucap si penelpon

[nih _gue_ arata alice.., _lu_ ingat kan siapa _gw_?]

 **[alice...?Tumben** _ **banget lu**_ **nelpon** _ **gw**_ **? Jadi,Ceritanya** _ **lu**_ **kangen sama** _ **gw**_ **nih? hahaha]** ucap ketawa si penelepon

[siapa juga yang kangen sama _lu brengsek._ Gw mau nanya sama _lu_ dan kebetulan _lu_ tinggal di Tokyo. Mungkin _lu_ kenal nama orang yang _gw_ sebut...Akashi seijuro?]

 **[oh mantan kapten setan boncel itu]** alice sedang makan buah apel langsung kesedak batuk

[uhuk-uhuk...siapa setan boncel ha?.. _lu_ menghina _gue_ haizaki?] alice meremas seprai Kasur

 **[maksud** _ **gue**_ **si Akashi Seijuro bukan** _ **lupea**_ **... jadi jangan terlalu geer** _ **oon**_ **] ucap sarkastik haizaki**

[terserah _lu_ dah ki _gue_ males berdebat panjang dengan _lu_ bikin tensi _gue_ naik]

 **[bagus dong kalau tensi** _ **lu**_ **naik biar cepet tua** _ **lu**_ **]** ledek haizaki

[ _gue_ ngomong langsung ke , _gue_ minta bantuan _lu_ cari sekolah Akashi Seijuro dan apartemen buat _gue_ di secepatnya ke _gw._ Mengerti?]

 **[** **baiklah...asalkan ada uang,** _ **gue**_ **mau nyariin tempat buat** _ **lu.**_ **by the way,** _ **lu**_ **ada urusan apaan dengan Akashi?sampai** _ **lu**_ **mau satu sekolah dengan dia?] tanyanya.**

[tenang aja,uang sudah di transfer ke rekening _lu_ ki. Dan _lu_ ga perlu tahu urusan _gue_ dengan Akashi]

 **[beres secepatnya** _ **gue**_ **kabarin** _ **lu**_ **..** _ **gue**_ **enggak bisa lama lama nelpon ada urusan penting. Jaa ne]** haizaki menutup pembicaraan teleponnya

" _sok_ sibuk amet tuh juga melakukan hobi nista itu lagi…" alice menghela nafas panjang. Alice menguap lebar karena kecapehan akhirnya alice menutup matanya melupakan kejadian yang menyebalkan yang menimpanya hari ini

.

.

.

* * *

 **(dua minggu kemudian setelah pertandingan selesai)**

Dokter sudah mengizinkan alice pulang hari ini,dengan syarat harus check up selama 2 minggu sekali di rumah sakit. Alice bersama Brilian Star pergi keluar dari rumah sakit kemudian, pergi ke bandara. Alice berterimakasih kepada Brilian star, teman seperjuangannya berbaik hati mengantarkan Alice ke bandara.

" _Merci beaucoup d'amis, vous me l'avez amené à l'aéroport. Ceci est notre dernier jour ensemble. Je suis heureux d'avoir un ami comme vous et je l'espère nous restons ensemble, même si je suis loin de vous_ " (terima kasih banyak teman-teman,kalian sudah mengantarkanku sampai bandara . ini adalah hari terakhir kita senang sekali mempunyai teman seperti kalian dan aku berharap kita tetap bersama walaupun aku jauh dari kalian) ucap Alice tersenyum

" _Vous ne devez pas nous remercier Alice, nous sommes heureux de vous obtenir sur l'aéroport_ " (kau tidak usah berterima kasih kepada kami Alice , kami dengan senang hati mengantarkanmu ke bandara) Chatrine senyum gigi sambil menepuk pundak Alice

" _merci beaucoup vous voulez être le capitaine de notre tout, Je suis fier d'avoir un capitaine comme vous, Alice_ " (terima kasih banyak kamu mau menjadi kapten kami semua , aku bangga punya kapten sepertimu , Alice ) ucap Cantoline senang. Semuanya memeluk Alice

" _Je suis d'accord avec Cantoline, capitaine. vous êtes le capitaine de tous les temps meilleur pour nous. on ne va pas pour gagner le championnat trois années consécutives sans la présence de votre capitaine. je vous remercie beaucoup, capitaine_ " (aku sependapat dengan Cantoline, adalah kapten terbaik sepanjang masa bagi tidak akan memenagkan juara tiga tahun berturut-turut tampa kehadiran mu kasih banyak, kapten) ayumi dan Brilian Star salam terbelak kaget melihat aksi mereka

"vous…" alice mengeluarkan sedikit air mata

 **[airline plane heading to Japan has entered the check in now. please enter immediately into the passenger cabin now]**

" _ah-il temps que vous consultez en ce moment. Je ne veux pas que vous manquez l'avion maintenant Alice. capitaine bye_ " (ah sudah waktunya kau check in sekarang . aku tidak mau kau ketinggalan pesawat sekarang Alice . sampai jumpa kapten) Melinda mendorong Alice untuk segera check in

" _capitaine bye_ " (sampai jumpa kapten) semuanya melambai kedua tangan

" _gardez-vous tout_ " (jaga diri kalian semuanya) Alice meninggalkan mereka di bandara

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **(1 tahun kemudian di teiko Senior high school class 1-2)**

"minna kita kedatangan murid pindahan baru dari perancis di nama mu di sini" ucap bu Shinogawa

" _bonjor jem'apple Arata Alice tous salutasion_ " (selamat pagi perkenalkan namaku arata alice salam kenal) Alice menulis nama di papan tulis

Reaksi semua murid di kelas 1-2 terkagum kagum melihat Alice yang tergolong cantik dengan rambut orange di ikat setengah menggunakan pita berwarna biru putih,kulit putih mulus tampa cacat,mata dwi warna merah yang berada di kanan dan biru berada di kiri dan mengenakan seragam sma teiko dengan rok , Alice itu sempurna cantik di mata laki-laki.

"baiklah Arata Alice, kamu boleh duduk di belakang laki laki berambut biru tua itu" bu Shinogawa menunjuk bangku kosong di bagian belakanng

" _yes madame_ " Alice pergi menunju bangku yang di perintahkan bu dimulai

.

.

.

.

.

.

" **KRINGGGGG"**

"baiklah,cukup sampai di sini pelajaran hari ini pastikan kalian semua akan mengerjakan pr dari saya minggu dan terima kasih" bu Shinogawa meninggalkan ruang kelas 1-2

Semua berhamburan dari tempat bangku pergi ke langsung meregangkan kedua tangan. Ia mengeluh tidak puas dengan pelajaran tadi karena soal-soal yang di berikan oleh bu Shirokawa terlalu mudah baginya. Alice tidak menduga pelajaran dari smp itu bakalan keluar di sini. Menurutnya, materi yang ada di Jepang agak ketinggalan dengan materi yang ada di Prancis.

"hufft... yang di papan tulis itu terlalu mudah bagiku" Alice berdiri mengambil roti dari dalam tas tiba tiba laki berambut blonde langsung memeluk Alice dari belakang

"Alicecchi kau itu imut sekali tahu" teriak Kise sedang memeluk Alice dari belakang hingga hampir kehabisan nafas

"hei kise le..lepas…pelukan..mu se..sesak" Alice nyaris membiru muka berusaha melepas pelukan Kise

"oi Kise, kau membuat Arata mati tercekik akibat ulahmu, teme" ucap Aomine yang berada di samping Kise

"hehehe gomen Aratacchi habisnya kamu imut sih jadi tidak tahan memelukmu terus ssu" Kise melepas pelukan dari Alice langsung mengambil nafas sebanyak banyaknya

"hah...hah... kalau kau memelukku seperti itu lagi, pastikan kau tahu siap dengan kuburanmu Kise Ryouta" nada Alice senyum mengidentimidasi mengeluarkan sebuah penggaris besi dari saku ryouta bergidik ngeri langsung membelakangi aomine

"Ahomiecchi tolong lindungi aku ssu" rengek Kise dengan air buaya

"kau urus sendiri. aku tak peduli" ucap Aomine

"Ahomine hidoi-ssu" rengek Kise

"ada apa mau kalian datang di tempatku?" Tanya Alice senyum seringan

"kami berdua mau mengajak Aratacchi pergi ke atap sekolah" kata Kise

"bagaimana? Kamu mau ikut dengan kami?" ajak Aomine

"baiklah,Aku ikut dengan tempatnya sepi dan aku suka tempat sepi" Alice mengikuti Kise dan Aomine pergi menunju ke atap sekolah

.

.

* * *

 **(Arata Alice pov)**

Aku mengikuti kise dan aomine pergi atap berharap di atap sekolah tempatnya sepi dan lumayan bisa tidur siang di sana kalau menurutku aku sampai di atap sekolah yang aku pikirkan tidak sesuai dengan harapanku. Di sana ada lima orang yang sedang menunggu kise dan aomine makan bersama. Di sana seperti pelangi di atas langit di mulai dengan warna biru laut,merah,hijau,kuning,biru tua,ungu dan pink di atap sekolah. Aku melihat rasanya ingin ketawa bertemu dengan orang beragam warna rambut mereka seperti itu mengingatkanku dengan teman temanku di Prancis.

Aku melihat mereka membawa bekal masing masing menandakan mereka sering pergi ke atap sekolah untuk makan siang bersama mengamati aktivitas mereka di atap sekolah mulai dari aomine yang sering mengambil isi bekal si rambut merah alis bercabang itu daripada makan bekal yang di berikan oleh si rambut pink.

Aku juga melihat si rambut ungu membawa cemilan banyak sekali dan di makan untuk diri sendiri kemudian si rambut hijau emerald sedang mengomeli si rambut ungu makan berserakan di lantai. Rasanya mengingatkan kelakuan anggota brilian star di prancis seperti ini.

.

.

.

" hoi ahomine lama sekali aku menunggumu tahu. Kau lagi apa sampai lama begitu?" Kagami bertanya ke Aomine

"sori lama Kise mengajak seseorang ke sini" ucap Aomine malas

"oh iya minnacchi kenalkan teman sekelas baru pindah dari prancis namanya-" ucap Kise di potong olehku

"Arata Alice salam kenal minna" aku tersenyum

"aku,Kagami taiga nice to meet you Arata"

"Murasakibara Atsuchi, dan yang rambut pink namanya Satsuki Momoi" Kise memperkenalkan mereka di depanku

"kalau yang rambut biru laut di belakang Kagami Taiga itu siapa,Kise?" Tanyaku dengan wajah datar

"Kuroko Tetsuya, desu,yoroshiku ogeshimatsu Arata-san" sapa Kuroko di belakang Aomine,Kise dan Kagami langsung terkejut adanya Kuroko di belakang Kagami

"se…sejak kapan kau berada di belakangku, Kuroko teme. Kau membuatku kaget tahu" kagami mengelus dada saking terkejutnya

" Aku berada di belakangmu semejak bel istirahat tadi,Kagami-kun" jawab Kuroko dengan wajah teplon yang lain sedang sibuk sendiri

"Arata alice? Tunggu sebentar…" momoi berpikir sejenak lalu mengingat wajah majalah mirip persis yang di baca kemarin "kau.. Arata Alice yang memenangkan juara internasional basket 3 kali berturut turut di eropa waktu smp kan?" teriak Momoi

Aku sedikit terkejut mendengar ucapan momoi kira cuma di Eropa saja aku terkenal ternyata di Asia juga aku miris juga jadi terkenal.

"iya tahu dari mana rumor itu?"

"tentu saja di jepang kau sangat terkenal semejak kau memenangkan juara basket yang ke 3 di majalah olahraga" aku langsung ber ooh ria "tidak ku sangka aku bertemu langsung dengan ketua tim brilian star dan sekolah di sini juga"

"te.. terima kasih atas pujianya Momoi-san. Tapi itu setelah aku mengalami cedera cukup parah di kaki kiri di pertandingan final yang ke 3. Untuk sementara tahun ini aku _vacuum_ dari dunia basket untuk memulihkan cederaku saat ini" ucapku dengan senyum tulus

Reaksi mereka langsung terkejut mendengar ceritaku kemudian mereka _respect_ menghampirku seperti rasa khawatir kepadaku.

"pasti itu sakit rasanya cedera yang kau alami Arata" ucap Kagami

"aku yakin pasti tadi kau memaksakan diri berjalan ke atap sekolah. Maafkan aku tidak tahu kalau kau mengalami cedera parah di kakimu" ucap Aomine dengan nada menyesal

"aku juga minta maaf telah memaksamu pergi ke atap kalau alicecchi mengalami cedera di kaki ssu" aku langsung sweetdrop melihat mereka meminta maaf seperi itu

"hei jangan meminta maaf begitu kepadaku Kise,Aomine. Lagipula aku ke atap juga atas keinginanku untuk tidur di sini kok jadi aku baik baik saja merasa sedikit sakit di engsel kaki kiri " ucapku senyum sehingga membuat mereke semua (minus Momoi,Kuroko dan Atsuchi) langsung mengeluarkan darah segar di hidung mereka

"are?kalian baik baik saja kan ?"

"jangan khawatir alice chan mereka hanya tidak kuat melihat pesonamu di sini" ucap Momoi

Tiba tiba suara pintu atap terbuka keluar muncul sosok pemuda berambut scarlet dengan mata heterome merah emas membawa berkas di tangan sebelah tersebut melihat ku dengan wajah tidak asing.

"Momoi kau data berkas ini sekarang" titah pemuda berambut scarlet ke Momoi

"haai Akashi kun" Momoi menerima berkas yang di berikan pemuda itu kemudian melihat ke arahku

"siapa kau?" Tanya pemuda yang bernama Akashi

"aku…Arata Alice" tiba tiba aku sakit kepala di sertai jatuhnya aku di sepenuhnya gelap gulita

"ALICEE!" teriak GOM bersamaan

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **(Akashi pov)**

Seperti biasa yang aku lakukan,mengerjakan tugas osis yang begitu banyak tidak bisa di handle oleh anggota osis dan secara terpaksa aku turun tangan langsung mengerjakan itu semua. Ada satu dokumen yang membuatku penasaran di atas tumpukan dokumen osis tadi pagi. Begitu aku buka dokumen itu aku melihat data murid pindahan yang hari ini baru pindah. Aku melihat biodata dokumenn bernama Arata Alice dan itu membuatku tersenyum menarik perhatianku. Suara pintu terdengar di telingaku

"masuk" ucapku datar sambil melihat dokumen orang itu

"Akashi ada yang harus aku bicarakan kepadamu sekarang menyangkut anak baru pindah hari ini " ucap pelatih Sakata sensei

Wah kebetulan sekali aku baru saja memikirkan menyelidiki anak itu "ya kenapa sensei? Sepertinya ini masalah serius"

"kau tahu Arata Alice pemain basket terkenal di eropa itu. Bisakah kau mendata dia se detail mungkin. Kali ini dengan bantuan Momoi Satsuki tentunya"

"jarang sekali Sensei memintaku mendata seseorang selain pemain basket di sekolah jepang. Memangnya Arata Alice itu sangat menarik perhatian sampai sensei menyuruhku mendata dia sampai se detail mungkin"

"ya begitulah Akashi. Dia menarik perhatianku selain terkenal sebagai kapten Brilian Star dan orang itu sepertinya aku ingin menjadikan dia anggota first string di timmu Akashi" jawab Sakata sensei sambil tersenyum

"bukannya dia itu perempuan dan seharusnya perempuan tidak boleh gabung ke basket putra?" Aku heran mengapa Sensei ingin sekali dia gabung dalam timku?

"pengecualian untuk Arata Alice. Fisiknya itu setara dengan anak laki laki jadi,jangan heran brilian star di takuti di seluruh pelusuk eropa dan ini data pertandingan basket selama dia smp begitu menakjubkan setelah kamu menontonnya" jawab Sakata sensei menyerahkan sebuah flash disk kepadaku

"baiklah kalau sensei bilang seperti itu nanti aku pertimbangkan dengan Momoi nanti" ucapku santai

"sudah dulu Sensei ada urusan lain jadi kau menyelidiki sedetail mungkin tentang dia jaa ne Akashi" Sakata Sensei keluar ruangan osis

Aku tersenyum puas melihat data yang bernama "Arata Alice" di tanganku "sudah 7 tahun tidak ketemu denganmu Alice-chan" Aku berdiri dari bangku panas "sesuatu yang menarik datang setelah ini" Aku keluar dari ruang osis dan pergi menunju ke atap sekolah

.

.

.

.

.

Aku sudah menduga kalau teman teman (baca budak) berada di atap sekolah untuk sekarang ini. Aku membuka pintu atap dan perkataanku benar mereka berada di atap berkumpul untuk makan siang di sana. Kebetulan sekali Momoi ada di sana jadi aku bisa menyuruh mendata Alice dengan mudah.

"momoi data berkas ini sekarang" titahku ke momoi

"hai Akashi kun" ucap momoi

Aku melihat gadis lain ada di sebelah Momoi dan jarang sekali orang asing selain Kisedai yang bermain di atap sekolah.

"siapa kau?" tanyaku kepada gadis di samping Momoi

"aku…. Arata Alice" ucapnya langsung memegang kepalanya kemudian dia jatuh pingsan terkapar di lantai

"ALICEE!" teriak GOM bersamaan

Posisiku berada dekat dengan Alice aku langsung mengakat tubuhnya ala bridal style dan menyuruh teman teman (baca budak) membukakan pintu atap kemudian pergi ke uks. Mereka semua khawatir kepada Alice masih tertidur di ranjang menyuruh lainnya masuk ke kelas masing masing sudah memasuki pelajaran selanjutnya.

"tidak ku sangka aku akan bertemu denganmu sekian lamanya aku menunggumu dan sekarang kau ada di sekolah ini sesuai dengan janjimu" aku tersenyum sambil mengelus kepala Alice dengan lembut

"yang bikin aku sulit percaya adalah, kau pemain basket terkenal se benar menakjubkan bertemu denganmu sebagai pemain basket" dari rambut aku mengusap pipi Alice dengan lembut

.

,

,

,

,

,

,

* * *

 **(normal pov)**

 **30 Menit kemudian**

"ngg? Aku ada dimana?" tanya Alice terbangun dari tidurnya

"kau ada di uks sekarang tadi kau pingsan di atap jadinya aku membawamu ke sini" ucap Akashi sambil membaca sebuah novel

"ooh begitu ya?"alice masih merasa pusing dan berusaha untuk di tahan oleh Akashi

"sudah kamu tidur saja dulu dan jangan banyak pikiran untuk sekarang ini" ucap Akashi lembut

"si..siapa kau?"tanya alice

"Akashi Seijuro" jawabnya

"ta..tapi bagaimana dengan pelajaranku selanjutnya aku harus ma-" bibir Alice di tahan oleh jari telunjuk akashi

"sudah soal pelajaran biar aku yang mengerjakannya jangan khawatir" ucap Akashi tersenyum "sekarang kamu minum obat dulu. Aku tahu kamu sedang pusing sekarang dan lekaslah tidur habis ini" Akashi memberikan obat dan gelas berisi air putih

"ittai … Akashi-kun jangan menyentuh kaki di sebelah kiri" teriak Alice kesakitan

"sudah ku duga kaki kirimu terkena cedera"Akashi melepas sepatu Alice di sebelah kiri "dan sekarang kakimu membiru seperti ini akibat di paksa kamu memaksa diri untuk bergerak, kau tidak bisa lagi merasakan permainan basket dasar gendut" Alice diam mematung melihat ucapan Akashi yang begitu menyakitkan

"Apaa? Sekali lagi kau bilang apa?"

" kenapa?"

"hei aku ini tidak gendut gitu one on one denganku bakashi" Alice menggembungkan ketawa pelan sambil mengelus kepala Alice

"sembuhin dulu cedera di kakimu itu baru boleh tantang one on one denganku gendut" Akashi menempelkan es batu di mengerang kesakitan melempar bantal ke muka Akashi "hei jangan main lempar lempar bantal ke muka orang maumu apa?" Akashi mulai kesal

"biar aku sendiri yang mengobati lukaku dan berhenti menggerakan kaki kiriku Akashi teme" Alice melempar penggaris berhasil menghindar dari serangan Alice

"heh? Oh mulai berani menantangku, Arata Alice hmm?" senyum aura iblis Akashi keluar yang bikin semua orang sulit bernafas kecuali Alice yang sudah terbiasa merasakan aura ini

"hou... ku dengar dari teman sekelasku kau adalah setan boncel bermuka iblis ya. Ku akui auramu itu sangat menakutkan tapi itu tidak berlaku untuku" Alice poker face

"baiklah terserah kau saja apa begitu aku tinggal sampai jumpa _**Queen of pupeter**_ " Ucap Akashi sedikit penekanan di julukan Arata Alice sambil senyum mengidetimasi meninggalkan Alice sendirian di ruang uks. Alice mengambil nafas sebanyak mungkin meredahkan ketakutan terhadap aura Akashi

"baru pertama kali aku bisa se takut ini sama orang aku bisa jaga image ku kalau tidak berakhir sudah harga diri yang ku jaga selama 6 tahun di hancurkan oleh dia" Alice mengobati luka di kakinya

.

.

" **kau sungguh menarik alice chan sama seperti yang dulu" Akashi tersenyum puas melihat sosok orang yang di cintainya berada di depan mata langsung**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

* * *

mohon kritik dan saran tentang cerita ini dan saya butuh penambahan ide untuk chapter selanjutnya. Arigatou sudah membaca fic karya saya

RnR please

regards,

CintaKillua/Akashi Seiya


End file.
